In the context of networked computing systems, a user, customer, or other entity may experience a “software” bug associated with an application—i.e., an error, defect, or other flaw that produces a result that is incorrect, unexpected, or otherwise undesirable. A request to fix such a bug may then be initiated by the user in a variety of ways, and this request will generally prompt a software developer to address the bug and deploy an improved software release providing a “fix” for the identified bug.
In most contexts, particularly those involving cloud computing, database applications, and systems supporting virtual applications using a common application platform, the customer reporting the bug in a support request is never directly notified that the bug has been fixed or otherwise addressed. That is, while a particular deployed software version may indeed address a particular bug (as well as other bugs not associated with a customer request) the user will generally never be directly notified of this fact. While in some cases a series of release notes may be manually posted on a website when a new software version is released, such release notes are generally vague and do not allow a user to easily correlate a bug fix with a particular bug fix request. Furthermore, as a passive webpage, such release notes do not constitute a direct notification from the organization to the user, and are not provided automatically.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for notifying users that particular software bugs have been addressed.